Free Time
by Cashade
Summary: Lately it is rare for Kurt to have time on his hands, he can only think of one way to use it. ( I really suck at summaries, omg!) Bp!Kurt one shot, Part three of the Pretty Blue Eyes mini series that can be read seperately, but nice to read together.


**A/N: M'kay, so here is number three. That wasn't a long wait by my deplorable standards! lmao! This one is not so much PWP as it is showing the relationship between these two. But there is some smut. Last time my sister in law nearly killed me for not putting in the actual smut! lol Well here it is! M'kay, idk how dorm rooms are set up I just write what's in my twisted little head. **

**I don't own glee! Enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt finally got some free time. Between work, school and especially professor Lori's class, his hands are tied with several different kinds of rope and some intricate Boy Scout knots. And certainly not the good kind of tied. Like tied on the bed by his hands and ankles so Blaine can ravish him kind of tied. But this evening, he's finally, finally free. He doesn't know what stroke of luck it was that caused it, but he's not about to question it. So what does he do with his newfound free time? Heads straight to Blaine's dorm of course. He's missed his boyfriend; he couldn't think of a better way to spend every bit of his free time.

Plus there's something he needs to talk to Blaine about.

Rachel moved out of the apartment they've had together for three years, just two days before to live with Brody. Pretty sure her Dad's don't know that particular detail of the move. But hey, she's his best friend and grating personality or not he'll support her decisions. Especially when said decisions leads to an opening for the 'B, please move in with me?' discussion. He's been thinking about this a lot.

They've only been together a little over a year. But it feels longer, in the best way possible. Blaine understands him far beyond the level a person who he's just met a year ago should. He knows his quirks and faults and OCD complexes and he's still there, still standing. When Blaine first said the words 'I love you', Kurt felt like he was floating on fluffy white soft clouds and he never wanted to come down. And honestly living together would be the next step right? They could make through the 'stop leaving the toilet seat up!' stage, right? As Kurt thought this question he also thought that he needed to stop internalizing his battles. Not that it made any sense, Blaine always sees that something is up whether he tries to hide it or not. And that's his point really. Blaine knows him, means so much to him, in such a short time, and it scared the living crap out of him. But he would see where it goes, and he would love with all his heart, and he would not shy away from what could very possibly be the rest of his life, because he was scared. A Hummel never backs down, never gives up. Great, now he's quoting his Dad. Well the man was always right; he's learned to trust that fact. Always listen to Burt Hummel… Oh God suppose his dad told him not to move in with Blaine?

Kurt was so lost in his musings that he walked right into Blaine's dorm room door. He startled, shook his and knocked. He knew Blaine was supposed to be there so he was surprised he got no answer. Luckily, he's one of only three people to have the keys to this dorm (another supporting factor to his 'we're ready to move in together' case. The other two are Blaine and his roommate Josh. His straight roommate who was almost never there unless he needed to get a change of clothes because he was always at his girlfriend's dorm in the next building. Gawd, even in his head that was a long sentence! And yet another supporting detail in his 'move in with me case'! Needless to say Kurt really wanted this.

He pulled out the key and opened the door. As always, Josh's side of the room is chaotic. He literally rushes in and out of this place anyway. Blaine's side is neat and tidy and organized. Sometimes Kurt thought Blaine may even be more organized than himself, but then he internally slapped himself for blasphemy; no one in the world could out organize Kurt Hummel. He ran his hand over Blaine's wine red comforter and startled when he heard Blaine's voice.

"_**You grip, your hands around my throat…"**_ Okay, so that's why his knock was unheard. Blaine was in the shower.

"_**You strip, the buttons of my coat…"**_ Blaine was in the shower. Blaine was in the shower with water running all over him. And his curls were probably soapy. And the suds were probably dripping everywhere. And he's probably doing the little sexy dance he always does to this song.

"_**And I choose the methods I do best. **_

_**And the thump thump, the thumping in your chest**_.

_**When you are close to me I shiver, **_

_**When you are close to me I shiver" **_

Kurt's inner turmoil ceased as these images took over his mind. He was stripping before he even made a conscious decision to do so.

"_**You leave, these marks upon my neck," **_Kurt opened the bathroom door and stepped inside the little room.

"_**And they're still there, I know but I still check,"**_ He could see Blaine through the curtain, just as he pictured him, water running all over him as he washed the shampoo from his hair, wiggling his perfect ass to the music in his head.

"_**And the thump thump, the thumping in my chest, **_

_**As I lose the feeling in my fingertips, **_

_**When you are close to me I shiver, **_

_**When you are close to me I shiver." **_

Kurt was propelled forward by some force he doesn't know, but he more than obeyed. He pulled back the curtain carefully, quietly. He climbed into the stall. Blaine faced front, his eyes closed, and the water coming down in torrents over his head and down his body.

"_**Owlie you're dear to me, **_

_**Please check your clothing at the door, **_

_**And who you're supposed to be, **_

_**You always leave me wanting more" **_

Kurt found himself singing the next part.

"_**Owlie, you're dear to me, **_

_**Shall we get intimate again? **_

_**Owlie you're dear to me, **_

_**Shall we get intimate again? **_

_**I think so I think so," **_

Blaine's face broke out into the widest smile in existence.

"Hey Pretty Blue Eyes," he finally opened his eyes to see Kurt in all his naked glory. His broad chest swooping down to his slender waist, the ripple of his flat toned stomach, the little pink mound flushed with heat and excitement and arousal. Blaine's body was responding very quickly to the sight. Kurt smirked as he saw this and continued singing. Slowly taking steps nearer and nearer to Blaine.

"_**When you are close to me I shiver, **_

_**When you are close to me I shiver…" **_

When he was close enough he put his hand at the back of Blaine's sopping wet curls and pulled his lips toward his own. Blaine's kiss was like the calm in the eye of the storm that was raging in his brain. Whenever they were like this, every vestige of trouble or worry or fear melt away from Kurt and all he can taste and feel and know is that Blaine was solid against his body, but pliant along his lips. And surely this must be what heaven feels like.

Blaine took a hold of Kurt's legs and hoisted him up, holding him around his waist, all the while never breaking from the kiss. Kurt quickly twined his hands around his boyfriend's neck to hold himself steady. Blaine made two steps and leaned Kurt's back on the wall of the shower. The coldness of the wall stung Kurt for second and caused him to arch his back a bit, which in turn caused him to ground down right on Blaine's dick. A loud moan ripped through Blaine's chest at the motion. He made sure Kurt was secure and then he lined up himself with Kurt's entrance. He pulled away from the kiss to look into Kurt's eyes. Kurt has noticed Blaine's fascination with his eyes from the day they met. He had the ability to decipher Kurt's very being through his eyes; Kurt really doesn't know any other person that's so in sync with him. Not to mention he adored the pet name. He tried to convey all the lust and need and most importantly, all the love he was feeling for Blaine at the moment through his eyes. As Blaine slowly entered him, sliding easily, fitting exactly like Kurt was made for him, Kurt thought himself to be a liar. Because surely THIS must be what heaven feels like.

"Oh God." Kurt grunted out and he slid all the way down. "Blaine…" He whimpered.

"I've got you, I've got you blue eyes." Blaine whispered. He drew his hips back and snapped them forward, causing Kurt to move up the slippery wall and eliciting a gasp out his mouth. He quickly and effortlessly started up a rhythm as Kurt rewarded him with little moans and cries of pleasure. Kurt ran his hands along Blaine's shoulders and arms and his upper back, relishing the movement of muscles beneath his palm, marveling at how beautiful Blaine was, how his every motion exudes power. This magnificent creature was his. It was overwhelming. He put his head forward and rested his forehead on Blaine's temple. He whispered in his ear, "Harder B, make me scream like I know you can."

A growl ripped from Blaine's chest and he sped up, hitting deeper inside Kurt, slamming his back harder into the wall. Kurt let lose a sensual scream. And another. And another.

Blaine was relentless. He could sense Kurt was near, he was writhing and squirming and desperate for every single inch of him. He moved his hand from the wall and used his thumb to massage Kurt's clit as he fucked into him.

"OH FUCK BLAINE!" Kurt yelled before he let go completely with a guttural grunt. Blaine continued fucking into him but slowing down from his punishing pace, he didn't need it to finish. Kurt's walls were twitching around him with his recent orgasm; he was over the edge in a matter of seconds, hanging on to Kurt's waist and moaning into his shoulder. Their panting was loud and harsh in the little bathroom as they struggled to get back to a place where words make sense, holding tightly to each other.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered when he was finally able to. He eased his head up so he could look into Kurt's eyes again.

"Yeah?" Kurt answered, still a little breathless.

"I love you." A small smile came onto Kurt's face, but it was rapidly growing, and the gleam in his eyes shone throughout the room.

"I love you too," He answered, truly breathless now with giddiness. He leaned his forehead on Blaine's.

"B?" Kurt said softly.

"Mhmm." Blaine acknowledged.

"Move in with me?" Kurt asked a little timidly. Blue eyes boring into hazel.

Blaine's wide smile could be seen from space.

* * *

**Song is Shiver Shiver by Walk The Moon, and you should definitely check it out! **

**Hope that was cool, leave me a review of what you think, m'kay? I'm gonna start writing the next one!**


End file.
